blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
MLG StarClan finds BlogClan
MLG StarClan finds BlogClan (Translation: MLG StarClan finds BlogClan) Important Reminders Did you read MLG StarClan? If not, please read it since it's a sequel. Or if you're feeling lazy, read the section below. Recap MLG Blackpelt has died...but thanks to the leader of StarClan, Yarrowstar, Blackpelt was still MLG. They took over the world, but there was one place still safe. Where is it? The title gives you a clue. BlogClanners who have a cameo *Sandy *Echo *Crystie *Thistle *Shadow Chapter 1 - Is there an unMLG clan? sO after the aMAziNG rule of MLG stuff in the universe, MLG Blackpelt was eating rainbow jellies that came out of a balloon. While dabbing. One of the MLG childs, Gorsepaw asked him while dabbing, "hEY MLG BOSS MR. MLG BLACKPELT!1!1!1!! dO YOU THINK THERE'S A UN-MLG PLACE IN THE uNIVERSE?1!1!1!1!!" MLG Blackpelt shook his head while dabbing. "NO!1!1!!" HE YELLED. "EVERY PLACE IS MLG NOW!1!1!!" MLG GORSEPAW SNIFFED WHILE DABBING. "THEN SEE THIS!1!1!!" HE YELLED AS SHOWED A STALKING MACHINE 101 TO A PLACE CALLED..... "bLOGcLAM?!1!1!1!1!1!" MLG BLACKPELT ASKED WHILE DABBING. "nO!1!1!!" SAID GORSEPAW WHILE DABBING. "bLOGcLA''N''!1!1111!" MLG BLACKPELT LE GASPIED WHILE DABBING. "oH NO!1!1!!" HE SCREAMED WHILE DABBING. "iT'S AN UN-MLG PLACE!1!1!11!1!1!! wE MUST MAKE IT MLG!1!1!1" MLG BLACKPELT JUMPED ON HIS ANNOUNCEMENT ROCK AND HIGHERED THE SPEAKERS TO THE UNIVERSE WHILE DABBING. "aTTENTION!1!1!1" HE YELLED WHILE DABBING. "tHERE IS AN UN-MLGCLAN!1!1!! mE AND gORSIE WILL CHECK!1!11! yOU GUYS STAY oKAY?!!1!1!1!" EvERYONE YELLED, "oKAY MLG BLACKPELT!1!1!1!" while dabbing. Chapter 2 - Entering BlogClan (or maybe not) Meanwhile, MLG Blackpelt and MLG Gorsepaw and MLG Yarrowstar snuck into BlogClan's secret log-in portal thing while dabbing. They must have thought of MLG StarClan hacking the password-portal thing. It read: "DANG IT!!1!1!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MLG Gorsepaw screamed as he dabbed. "hOW ARE WE MEANT GO IN DERE?!11!1!1!1!1!" MLG blackpelt started thinking while dabbing. They needed to get in! Suddenly, Yarrowstar had an idea! While dabbing, of course. "I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SHE SCREAMED WHILE DABBING. WE CAN PRETEND 2 B BLOGcLANNERS!11!1!1!1" "yEAH!1!111!1" YELLED BLACKPELT AND GORSEPAW AS THEY DABBED. So they pretended Blackpelt was Blacksky, Gorsepaw was Gorsefall? and Yarrowstar was Yarrowheart. Yarrowheart (aka Yarrowstar), said: "WE CAN'T ACT MLG OK!1!1!111!" she whispered-screamed. The 2 mlg cats nodded. While NOT dabbing. Then, a cat came out. She was a ginger tabby. She was with another cat, a gray tabby. Chapter 3 - BlogClan's Camp The ginger tabby looked puzzled. "Who are you?" she asked. The gray tabby leaned to her. "They're probably invaders!" the tabby whisper-shouted. Yarrowheart tried to not dab as she marched towards them. "HEL-LO!" she bellowed and tried not to yell and dab. "I am YaRROWheart, these are my friends, BLACKSKY AND GORSEFALL!!1!1!1!" She had accidentally yelled. But the two cats didn't say go away though. They just looked suspicious. The ginger tabby started to talk. "Uh, ok. I'm Sandpaw, but call me Sandy. This is Echopaw - nickname's Echo." Echo was staring at them and said, "Hi." Sandy now studied them closely. She then smiled. "Welcome then! I think Cakestar will welcome you now." she mewed as she welcomed the secret MLG cats into BlogClan's camp. Every BlogClan cat was staring at the three MLG cats. A long-furred silver tortie rushed towards Sandy. "Sandy!" she exclaimed. "Who are these cats?" Sandy nodded. "These cats are Blacksky, Yarrowheart and Gorsefall. There's visitors! BlogClan's welcoming them!" Crystie welcomed the cats when a gray cat walked over with white Siamese cat. The Siamese cat tipped her head. "Who are these cats?" she asked. Sandy smiled. "Oh hey Shadow! There's Blacksky, Yarrowheart and Gorsefall! They're staying for a while, I think." Shadow nodded, not entirely convinced and started whispering to a scarred she-cat. The scarred cat walked towards Sandy. "Sandy," she began. "You shouldn't have took these cats here. I'll bring Cakestar here." Yarrowstar- I mean Yarrowheart whispered loudly to Gorsefall and Blacksky. "oH nOo wAhT iF wE gEt CaUgHt???!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!1!!!1!!1!" "wE wOn'T!1!!1!11!1" whispered Blacksky. A red tabby padded over. "Hello, outsiders." she mewed. "You want to join BlogClan, right?" MORE COMING SOON Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:The MLG Series